<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rantaro's Talent by StudentOfEtherium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294839">Rantaro's Talent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium'>StudentOfEtherium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crackfics inspired by discord [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Not Beta Read, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:49:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi finally stumbles across Rantaro's lab and learns the truth of his talent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crackfics inspired by discord [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rantaro's Talent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time the dust had settled, Keebo was gone. Shuichi waved his hand around quickly, hoping to dispel the last few small lingering clouds. Behind him, Himiko coughed. Shuichi poked his head into the now opened room. Inside, he saw… a variety of eclectic things. “I guess this was Rantaro’s lab, then. I expected it to be more, I dunno, conclusive. I have no idea what this is supposed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roses were scattered across the room. A number of empty portraits hung from the ceiling and on the walls were a greater number of portraits, with the faces obscured by red paint. At least, Shuichi hoped it was paint. Scraps of paper also hung from the ceiling, seemingly placed at random. Oddly enough, a number of swords lay around the room. Himiko picked one up and swung it around a little. “Careful. That looks sharp.” Shuichi walked across the room, stepping on playing cards and over pieces of a broken mannequin towards a pile of stacked black boxes. Shuichi looked inside, but found nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This gives me no clues for what his talent could have been. And I doubt he would've been the Ultimate Theater Kid…” His voice dropped. “He didn't seem the type.” Himiko walked over to Shuichi and pulled a sword out of one of the boxes. “Perhaps he was the Ultimate Swordsman.” Shuichi held out his hand and the young mage handed him the sword. “I don't think so. He certainly never showed any affinity for swords while he was alive. It'd be a bit odd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himiko gave an indifferent shrug as she paced towards something else that caught her eye. She picked up a mask and held it to her face. “Ultimate Theater Kid seems likely.” Shuichi shook his head. “That really can't be it. Rantaro was always too much of a Chad to be a theater kid.” Himiko rolled her eyes and threw the mask back on the ground. “He wasn't a fucking Chad, you just had a crush on him. He would absolutely be a theater kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rather than respond to that, Shuichi walked over to the wall opposite the door. It had a couple portraits on the far sides, but the majority of the wall was taken up by a pair of large dials. They were clearly a combination lock for whatever was behind the wall, likely a vault of some kind. Shuichi pulled up a chair from the table in the center of the room. He stared at the dials for several minutes, trying to figure out the combination. At some point, Himiko, bored of exploring the small Gothic room, sat down next to the detective. Eventually, he bolted up. “I got it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over to the wall and moved the giant dials into position. A few seconds after the second one clicked into place, a sound came from the seam between them. Shuichi reached his fingers in and started pulling one side. Slowly, the large doors pulled open and revealed what was inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a laptop. Nothing more and nothing less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi and Himiko stared at it for several seconds. Then. Shuichi lifted it out of the vault and carried it over to the table. “If anything in this room has answers, this would.” He opened it up and hit the power button. It booted quickly and soon the empty desktop came up. The only file on it was a video file. Sensing the intent behind that, Shuichi clicked it and let it start playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it flickered to life, Shuichi saw the boy this room was meant for. Rantaro Amami. The Ultimate ???. It took his breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the video, he tapped the camera. “Is this working? I hope so.” He sat back in his chair and continued, “Well, if you can see this, it means you, I, we survived long enough. If it's someone else…” He shrugged. “Oops?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you'll already know by now, assuming Tsumugi didn't lie, you're the Ultimate Survivor. I won the last killing game and was allowed the chance to participate again. I hope that talent proves true.” Following those bombshells, Shuichi paused the video. Himiko scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Ultimate Survivor when he died like a bitch.” Shuichi was taken aback, both by her words and what he'd just seen. “He… had won another killing game? And what's this about Tsumugi being a liar?” Rather than linger on those questions, he pressed play again and let the video explain. “You're going to get a few things that hopefully gives you an advantage going forward, but explaining those now is pointless. If you've made it this far, you know that already. I'd rather tell you about me, since you'll probably have forgotten. My talent, or rather, our talent, is going to be the Ultimate Survivor, but that wasn't our original talent. That wasn't my talent during this killing game.” Himiko groaned. “Get on with it.” Shuichi laughed nervously. “It's a video. He can't hear you.” Himiko glared. “He's also dead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My talent during the 52nd killing game was Ultimate Twink.” Shuichi blinked, then, to prove he hadn't misheard that, replayed that line again. “-game was Ultimate Twink.” Shuichi paused the video. “I… what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, he's more like a 7/10 twink, anyway.” Shuichi shook his head with irritation. “No, that makes sense. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> really cute. He made for a good twink. But is being a twink really a talent?” Himiko shrugged. “It's just fashion. I don't think he deserved the title, but I'm not going to dismiss its existence.” Shuichi frowned. “I really don't think you're giving him enough credit.” Without responding, Himiko turned towards the laptop to turn the video back on, but to both their shock, the laptop's battery had died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shuichi's next words carried the defeat he felt in his voice. “So that's all we get to know. I have so many more questions.” Himiko rolled her eyes. “You're the detective. Use what he said to figure out the rest. We don't have much more time before sunrise, anyway.” Shuichi nodded. “Right, right.” He closed the laptop and carried it with him as the pair left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But really, what was that about Tsumugi?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fun fact: Rantaro was the third V3 character i knew cause a friend DMed me a picture of him and my first thought was to call him the Ultimate Twink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>